


Out of Necessity

by kiatkiat



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Jealous sex, Mana Transfer, Master Reader, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiatkiat/pseuds/kiatkiat
Summary: Intimate mana transfers were reserved for those who were comfortable with it, but it didn't help that Karna and Arjuna were part of that category.
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Reader, slight Karna/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Out of Necessity

A bare, shriveled bush wasn't the best cover for when you were about to make out with someone, sure, but it was the nearest thing you and your Lancer could get to in the heat of the battle. His Noble Phantasm was sorely needed, but you couldn't do a spiritron transfer without the special Mystic Code for it.

Mash, as red as she was when you told her about your plan, agreed to be on a lookout for you and Karna as both of you did your thing. But alas, just that simple kiss couldn't have been contained. The Lancer might've looked reserved on the outside, but even he couldn't help but go deeper into the kiss. He might've even left a mark or two.

The very same marks that led you to yet another heated mana transfer with his brother.

Only this time, it wasn't necessary. Arjuna hadn't expended a lot of mana today, staying at Chaldea, but he seemed to starve for you. The Servant pulled you into your room, impatient as ever. He cupped your cheek with one hand, pulling your face closer and slotting his lips against yours.

He moved you closer to your bed, forcing and cornering you onto the mattress as he began to move his fingers. In the heat of the moment, you've forgotten the marks from his own brother. With your blouse and shirt out of the way, your marred skin was on display for him. Red marks laced your neck, burning under his narrowed gaze.

He brushed his thumb against the hickey. His touch left a heated trail from where his fingers were gentle, almost feather-like, but you knew whatever he was feeling was nothing less than fervent.

“My, my, _Master_ ,” he said, the vowels leaving his mouth in a mocking drawl. Arjuna knew of your arrangement with other Servants, but that never stopped him from feeling possessive of you. You felt pressure on the hollow of your neck, right where Karna had marked you earlier. He was pressing on them. “Who was it this time?”

The smartest option was to bite your tongue, but Arjuna would keep teasing you if he was kept in the dark. He moved away, forcing you to take your skirt and shoes off under his scrutiny. You felt like a little mouse, but that was the thrill in sessions like these with your Archer. Even without his arms trapping you to the bed, you knew he was still waiting for an answer.

You knew better than to waste time. With your heart pounding against your ribcage, you spoke up. “It was Karna, just this morning,” you said. Crossing your arms in front of your chest did nothing to feel any bigger in Arjuna's sight. The Archer's expression was stoic, but his eyes spoke depths of jealousy.

“Get on the bed,” he said. A squeak almost escaped you, but his tone sent shivers down your spine and straight to your core. You felt vulnerable on your bed, especially as he took his time to dematerialize his clothes. His gaze felt almost predatory.

The space next to you dipped, and you watched with wide eyes as Arjuna between your legs, spreading them slightly for space. Even as your core subconsciously clenched, he didn't make a move to look at it. His eyes never left the marks on your neck. The Servant lowered his body onto you, brushing some of your hair away to leave a clear path to your neck.

“Heal them,” he commanded. You almost scrambled to mumble a healing spell, but you kept your calm under him. Soft, green light emanated from the area, erasing all signs of his brother from this morning. The satisfied smile on his face held no joy in it, but it was better than his dark expression from before. “Good, now I can replace all the ugly marks _he_ left.”

There he was again, with that deep, sinful tone of this that promised punishment for you. “W-wait, ah, we needed to do it,” you said. Your bodies froze up. Nothing could get in the way of whatever he prepared for you, including measly words and explanations. You didn't even know why you said those as if they offered protection.

“Oh? Defending him?” he asked, but he expected no answer. You shook your head, hoping he would forgive you before he decided on not letting you cum for a week. Memories of that time flooded into your brain as he brought a hand to your cheek. It rested there for a good moment before he slid it down to your breast, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“No, it's not that,” you said, covering your mistake up as best as you can. Arjuna teased the stiff peak of your nub, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Nothing could've prevented the broken moan that left you when he continued to twist and roll it. “Mm, Arjuna...”

His movements had an effect on your pussy, letting it get damp ever so slightly. You weren't the only one affected, though, if his hard cock poking at your stomach was anything to go by. One of your hands moved down, lightly rubbing the precum that was leaking from the slit. You almost missed the little twitch it made.

Arjuna hissed. His mouth was on your neck in an instant, muffling his noises and making good on his promise to mark you as his own. Fresh hickeys were scattered on your chest and neck as he played with your chest. Your own hand was busy spreading sticky precum all over his cock, enjoying how it throbbed in your hold.

He slapped your hand away, almost surprising you before he adjusted himself so that his fingers were tracing the outline of your slit in a comfortable position. The Archer looked so, _so_ calm, if not a little flushed. No, his eyes were the ones that pinned you down to the bed. They were unmistakably clouded over with lust.

You squirmed in your position as he never went past your lips, just sliding and teasing you with a single finger. His caresses felt good, but they weren't enough.

“Arjuna,” you whimpered, bucking into his hand. Finally, your Servant gave in, pushing one slender finger inside your aching pussy. Shivers wracked your body as he continued to tease you. Even with just one finger, he knew how to make you sensitive and wet. You bit your lips in hopes of staying quiet, but that seemed to displease him. His finger went still, eliciting a plea from you.

“No one told you to be quiet, Master,” he told you. He moved his finger again, adding another one and coaxing a mewl from you. You barely caught onto his nod of approval before he started moving his fingers in a scissoring motion. Your legs spread on their own, as if welcoming him to just fuck you already. “Already so eager, aren't you?”

“Haa, only for you—!” your breathy words ended abruptly in a moan just as he pressed the pads of his fingers against your sensitive spot. Your legs trembled as he prodded and poked at that spot again, almost sending you into an orgasm before he stopped. In a haze, you frowned at him. “A-Arjuna, please—”

“Be patient, Master,” he said, giving your g-spot one last stroke before taking his fingers out. A thin line of slick snapped as he brought his fingers closer to his mouth. Such precious mana shouldn't be wasted, after all. Warmth pooled and stayed in your belly, waiting for a release as you watched his sinful display.

He lined up his cock with your core, nudging it with the blunt head. Some of your slick had spread onto the tip, letting it glisten in the dim light. You waited patiently, but it was clear that he wasn't going to move without something from you. While it probably hurt him to do this, it was probably even more satisfying to watch you beg.

“Arjuna,” you whined, grinding your pussy against his cock. The contact felt so good, but you needed more. He let it slide over the surface of your lips, never letting it push in. The tip of his cock was flushed an angry red, but the Archer was relentless. You had to give him what he wanted. “Please, please fuck me already.”

“If I do, Master,” he started. Something dark lurked in those beautiful, lust-filled eyes of his, and you didn't know if that scared or excited you. “You won't be able to cum until I say so. Just a fair warning.”

“Mm, yes, I'll do it, just please—fuck me, Arjuna,” you begged. Regret already started to fill your mind, but you were too aroused to care. His name left you in a broken sigh, punctuated by your stuttered breathing. The fullness his cock made you feel was so good and so relieving. You've been teased too much for this.

His hips started to move, and the way he was hitting your g-spot every time almost made it feel intentional. With the warmth immediately building up in your belly, you started to fear this was the case. You mewled, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss as another thrust sent pleasure down to your pussy.

“O-oh no, Arju—na,” you started to babble in broken words as you felt your climax threatening to wash over you. He slows down the moment you start to get louder, deliberately letting you come down from your high. The wicked fire in his eyes confirmed your fears. “No, please...”

“What was our agreement, Master?” the Archer reminded you. His hips started to thrust again, but a hand of his sneaked down to rub your clit. His circles were irregular, but there. The pleasure it gave you was mind-numbing, but none of this would end in coming. At least, not yet.

Tears pooled in your eyes as your whines started increasing in volume again, only for him to stop and slow down again. His assault on your clit only stopped a few times, but you were so sensitive you might as well burst from the slightest touch. Arjuna kept denying you orgasm, and you thought you wouldn't be able to come for tonight.

“Mm, Arjuna, it feels so go—od...” you almost sobbed. The pain of being delayed again and again were blending with the pleasure in a good way. The Archer must've had a lot of patience for himself, but yours was starting to wear thin. Some of the tears cascaded down the sides of your face, but he had no signs of stopping.

“You look so good, Master,” he whispered, biting at your ear as you struggled to keep another orgasm down. Your clit was so swollen and sensitive, you were sure it would probably be so sore afterwards. You didn't doubt his words, either. Red bite marks covered your chest and neck. Tears ran down your face, leaving you to look absolutely ruined.

“Please, oh gods,” you choked down another sob. The coil in your stomach was threatening to snap anytime, but you couldn't let it. Cumming without Arjuna's permission wasn't worth it. “Arjuna, Arjuna...!”

His name was like a mantra to keep you grounded. Another small circle on your clit and a well-angled thrust were enough to elicit louder moans form you. You weren't sure if you could keep up with this, but Arjuna placed another mark on your skin and murmured.

“This has gone for too long, don't you agree?” he asked. Your nods were desperate. You couldn't trust your voice, despite the broken chant of his name coming from your lips. As if by some blessing of the gods, or by Arjuna himself, he finally said what you needed to hear. “Come, Master. Come undone for me.”

With a final scream of his name, you let the warmth in your chest bloom as you came. Your legs trembled as one of your strongest orgasms rush over you in pleasant waves. Soon enough, Arjuna followed, emptying himself into you with a soft sigh of your name. Heat filled your core as you throbbed around him.

He thrusted inside you for a few times, riding his high and letting you ride yours. As soon as the two of you calmed down, you let him pull out of you before facing him with a raised eyebrow.

“Arjuna, that was no doubt really good,” you said, wiping some of your tears away. The Archer gave a noncommittal hum, but you knew he was listening to you. “But doing mana transfers with others...”

“Doing it with _Karna_ irritates me, Master,” Arjuna said, sitting up to grab a few tissues from your nightstand. He began to wipe you down, and you thought that was that. Still, he continued to speak. “I will claim you twice as much as he tries. This was merely the first round.”

You could feel your body crying out in refusal, but you couldn't deny the jolt of pleasure his words gave you. If this was his idea of claiming you, who were you to refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> another anon request! i'll try to get to requests in a week, so keep it coming, folks!  
> commissions are here on my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kiatkiattree) or request at [my tumblr](https://kiatkiat-tree.tumblr.com/) ;D


End file.
